Flirty Yato
by noragamii
Summary: Hiyori and Yato spend a day at the pool that results in a lot of surprises for Hiyori. Yatori.


Hiyori had never been the sort of girl who got self-conscious easily. But for some reason, being in front of Yato with her bikini on terrified her. For a few minutes she stayed in the pool's changing room, peeking around the corner at Yato.

It wasn't like she was staring or anything (she was totally staring…), but Yato did look pretty cute. He had nice arms, probably from fighting with Yukine all the time. Nice stomach too. No abs, but it was flat and Hiyori could clearly see those lines that trailed from his sides down to his…oh. Hiyori threw herself away from the door. Her cheeks were hot and she felt very, very creepy. Like a stalker or something.

Hiyori finally got a hold of herself, calming down her racing heart and telling herself that it was only Yato, he didn't care what she looked like anyway, and made her way over to Yato.

"Hey! Ready to swim?"

"Hell yeah," Yato responded with a bright smile, completely void of any appreciation at her appearance. Hiyori couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She didn't know what she had expected, but it would have been nice to know that Yato thought she looked good. Maybe a blush, or a widening of his eyes, or something like that. She pushed away the sadness, clearly she was being ridiculous.

"I feel so much better already," Hiyori said, dipping her toe into the pool, "ah! The water is amazing! Oh, it's gonna feel so nice to cool down…"

She was so lost in her happy thoughts that Hiyori didn't notice how Yato came up behind her and…_splash!_ Hiyori fell belly first into the pool, never knowing what hit her. Cool water filled her nose and she felt her hair swirl around her face. She burst out of the water, sputtering.

"You asshole! Yato," she rubbed the water out of her eyes to see Yato smirking at her, "I can't believe you did that! Well, actually I can…"

Even though she had been annoyed before, the cool water made her feel great and cleared her mind, giving her the perfect idea for revenge.

"Hey, Yato? Since you pushed me in, can you help me out?" She put on her most innocent face and held up her hand for Yato to grab.

"Ok, ok," he said, smiling, and grabbed her hand. Which was a big mistake.

"Ha!" As soon as his hand was wrapped around her she _pulled_ and, just as she had planned, he fell into the water with a big splash.

Yato came out in a spray of blue and rubbed the water out of his eyes. He looked pissed, and Hiyori knew her mission had been accomplished.

"Dammt Hiyori!" He tried to rush toward her, though it was pretty difficult to do in water. Hiyori walked backwards, laughing at him.

"Hey, I'm just returning the favor," she said, and grinned.

"Ugh! You little-" Hiyori cut off whatever he was about to say by sending a huge splash in his direction. His face looked so surprised she couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, is that how you want to play? Well, you better watch it!" Now Yato was rushing toward her, a smile back on his face. Hiyori was thrilled that they were having so much fun together.

Hiyori attempted to get away as fast as possible, but moving backwards in water while trying to get away from a very determined Yato was difficult, to say the least. She splashed him a few times, but it was in vain because just like that he was right in front of her.

"Eep!" Hiyori threw up her hands, expecting a huge wave of water to come splashing toward her, but it didn't. Instead, she felt Yato's hands curl around her wrists and he stepped towards her.

"Got you," he said quietly. His eyes still had a bright look in them, but he looked a lot more serious. Hiyori was suddenly _very_ aware of how close he was. She could feel his heat even through the water and his hands curled gently around her wrists suddenly felt a lot more intimate. She could feel a blush creeping up her neck and towards her cheeks. She willed it to stop. If her face got red, it would make it obvious that she was very affected by his closeness.

"What are you doing?" Hiyori finally got her voice. She looked off to the side, knowing that if she looked into his bright eyes she would definitely start blushing, and there would be nothing she could do to stop it.

"Nothing," Yato responded and moved his face even closer to hers, "Why? Is something bothering you?"

"Uh…you're…you're…"

"I'm what?"

"You're really close!" Hiyori squeaked out, finally locking eyes with his.

"Oh. You don't like it?"

What is the world was Yato doing? He had never been this flirty with her before. Though Hiyori wasn't even sure if it could be considered flirting. Maybe he was just playing with her?

"Um, it's," Hiyori had no idea what to say, so she just spit something random out, "it's a little awkward, I guess. But no big deal."

Jeez, why would she say that? That was even _more_ awkward. Hiyori mentally slapped herself for not thinking before she spoke.

He let go of her wrists slowly and her hands fell back into the water. Yato suddenly looked uncomfortable, like her remark on how his closeness was awkward had made him realize what he was doing.

"Sorry about that. I guess I got carried away." He stepped back from her and Hiyori felt his distance like a cold blast of air.

"Really, it's ok!" Hiyori wasn't sure why she was so desperate, but she really didn't want him to think she hadn't liked his closeness. It had been awkward, yes, and a little uncalled for. But his flirting with her had made her surprisingly happy.

He started wading his way back toward the pool stairs. "I'm gonna lie in the sun a bit, ok?"

"Oh. Uh, ok." Hiyori didn't want him to leave. She had been having fun, and for the first time since she had met Yato, Hiyori was finally realizing how much she liked him.

Yato turned back around suddenly and Hiyori felt a surge of hope.

"Hey, by the way, you uh," Yato blushed, "you look really nice today. Just…yeah. I just wanted to say that." He turned quickly and made his way back to the pool chairs.

Whatever sadness Hiyori had felt before completely melted. A huge, silly smile appeared on her face and she didn't even both to hide it. She dunked herself and did a little happy dance underwater.

That stupid Yato, did he even know what he was doing to her?


End file.
